Beowulf is King!
by tpom7437
Summary: The Geats crown Beowulf their king. Yet after the death of Beowulf's true love in childbirth, leaving only a daughter, the Geats are dismayed. And after Beowulf's daughter is killed in the fire of the dragon, he can find no reason to live.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a sad day. King Hygelac was killed many winters ago, and now our new King, who scarcely had a beard on his face, was dead. Which leaves him with an open chance at the throne, being the nearest in king. He had nothing to do with Hygelac's son's death, for if he did, he would have been shamed for all eternity, and loose all the glory he had earned. It was in battle that Hybelac's son died most bravely.

His name is Beowulf, slayer of Grendel and slayer of his hideous mother. For this reason, his name had won fame throughout all lands. All men feared him, and those who call themselves his friends are respect throughout the community.

Yet this day was meant to be the mourning of the death of our King. All men shed tears for their beloved King, Beowulf most of all, for they had been faithful friends. It was after the funeral pyre had been marked that the queen Hygd approached Beowulf.

This sad woman was now 60 years old, and had been aged by the sadness of premature deaths of those she loved. She approached me in the great hall of the Geats. Although she has been through much sadness this day she still carried herself as a queen, proud and graceful.

"Dear Beowulf," she began, "My people are distraught and saddened, at the lose of my son."

"It is a sad day for the Geats, indeed."

"They now require a King more than ever, for we fear attacks from the Swedes. Dear Beowulf, you are like a son to me, and with your strength and your mighty sword with which you have won great glory, take up the role as King of our people."

Beowulf expected this to happen, but hoped it wouldn't. He did not want to become King for his only desire is to win fame. Yet, he realized at this moment, that his oath with the past Kings required him to aid all his people.

"I will indeed take up this mighty role for our people."


	2. Chapter 1

It has been five years since Beowulf was named King of the Geats. Peace, a word that was only used while dreaming and praying, was accomplished. Beowulf and his knights had brutally defeated the Swedes, and after that all other Villages were terrified of him. No one dared to challenge him.

Yet, even in the midst of his success Beowulf was unhappy. He had won more fame than he could have ever imagined, but fame was meant for after this life, so that you are always remembered. Yet, suddenly he wondered what the meaning of this life was, now that he had achieved his fame.

He returned home to his hall, and put on a good face for the sake of his friends. They had dinner in the hall, and people sang once again of how Beowulf had slain Grendel. Beside the pride that came from hearing this story, Beowulf felt discontent. No one noticed this, except Hygd. She was still respected as queen among the Geats since Beowulf did not have a wife. Hygd knew Beowulf too well to be fooled by his act.

It was another normal day, eat breakfast, open the store, get orders, fill the orders, and then at last, be free. Everything was always the same, and Frea liked it that way. She loved her life, and all the joy she got from sewing dresses and suits for young and old, rich and poor. She met with all kinds of people, because everyone knew she was one of the most talented in the village, even if she was a bit odd. She didn't really belong to this village, her grandfather was from Germania, and those people are wild. Although Frea was beautiful with blond hair and blue eyes, she was far too wild for anyone to really fancy her.

To be honest, no one really understood her. They recognized her talent as a seamstress, but she really didn't have any friends. She usually spent her free hours in the woods, or the fields, singing or humming. She would draw pictures of everything and anything, on whatever she could find. Her own shop was covered with pictures she had painted on the walls of the mountains, flowers, and the ocean. Frea knew that she was different, and she was perfectly content with it. She loved being free, and being alone.

Frea knew full well what kind of man was their King. She had heard the songs of Beowulf being sung, as she passed the hall. She never went into the hall; that was not the place for her. Although not a day went by when the local girls came into her shop to look at her dresses and fabrics and talk endlessly about how incredible he was. Frea just rolled her eyes, and continued sewing. Frea didn't really like the fact that her town seemed always at war with someone else. She didn't really like fighting men either, which is why she is still single, even though she was already 22.

This day, when the girls came in after lunch as usually, they were strangely excited and giggly. Frea was slightly overwhelmed by their presence. She suddenly became very interested in what they were saying.

"He's coming! He's coming today!" Lina said, a tall girl with dark hair and dark eyes.

"I know, I know! I can't wait, oh, Frea! Please hurry and make me a cloak of this red fabric. This will make my white dress stand out beautifully! And it will make my green eyes shine out!" Tellea ordered, a girl with brown hair and green eyes, an unusually combo.

"For goodness sake, you two, stop shaking like nervous lambs to be sheered and tell me why all the excitement!" Frea replied to their agitated and excited manner, as she began to sew a cape for Tellea.

"You don't know?" Tellea said, "Beowulf has been spending a day with his people! He said he wanted to know all of their own struggles and accomplishments, to be one of the people so that he can rule us the best." She giggled with delight, "Oh I hope he stops by my father's house. When I see him at the great hall I can hardly breathe!"

"Oh yes, he is wonderful!" Lina said, "I saw him at the great hall yesterday night, and he danced with almost every girl, including me and Tellea! Oh Frea, you should have been there! He was so powerful and magnificent!"

"I'm glad I was not there." Frea said as she lifted the needle to make sure the cape puckered at the top the way Tellea like it.

"Oh Frea, why are you so silly?" Tellea asked as she looked in a glass at her reflection with a blue fabric to see how it looked on her.

"I guess its just the way I am" Frea replied as she finished the cape. She presented it to Tellea who put it on in excitement, and looked at the glass again. She seemed pleased with the results and plopped a purse onto the counter. Frea put it in her money box, which was always kept full thanks to Tellea and Lina's faithful service.

"Its beautiful!" Lina said, looking at it.

"Yes it is, thank you Frea! You always know exactly how to make them fit me!" Tellea said excited.

"Look! Look! He is coming! He's coming down the street!" Lina said, looking out the window. She and Tellea rushed out the door and stood outside gazing and waving at him. Then he came. Beowulf. Frea had never seen him before. She was immediately overcome by how tall, handsome, and powerful he was. Looking at him gave her a sensation she had never felt before, warmth of her heart. She tried to shake this feeling off, and look at something else, he pictures on the wall, but her eyes turned once again to the strong man outside her shop. At that moment, he turned from Tellea and looked into the shop.

Beowulf had never seen a woman like her before. He saw that she was different from the start, she didn't look like anyone else, and she was so beautiful. He at once forgot the fact that Lina and Tellea were there, and stared at her in wonder. Frea met his glance and stopped and stared as well. Yet after a moment Tellea quickly got in between their gaze, in an attempt for more attention. Frea quickly turned away and out the door in the back of the shop to escape from him. He made her short of breathe and made her heart beat faster. She hoped this feeling would pass quickly. She knew the desires of the heart, she had heard much of them from Tellea and Lina, and knew that they only satisfied for a moment. Her parents had taught her not to judge from pleasantness of face, but in gentleness of spirit.

Yet this feeling that was stirred within her did not depart in a few minutes, it stayed. She knew she could not leave her shop open like this, and reentered it. She was relieved to see that Beowulf had passed on, and so did Lina and Tellea thankfully. Frea had grown weary of them coming into her shop everyday. She sat in her chair and just stared at the walls of her shop covered by paintings she had done. She sat there and saw not the paintings, but the face of Beowulf.

Beowulf could not forget that beautiful girl he had seen yesterday. He was in the hall, hearing the singing and the giggles of the girls on the side at the sight of him. He didn't really hear anything, and the girls had always been tiring and flirtatious. He only endured them as a King should.

This night his heart was so full he thought he could not contain it. His mind was solely focused on that one glance he got of the girl in the shop. He was not at all in the hall. Although he cleared himself enough to give gifts to men in order to keep their favor. That night he could not sleep, although he tried. He looked at the ceiling, just staring...and thinking, of her. He wished she did not flee to the back of her shop and that he had had a chance to speak with her. He wished that that tall girl, whatever her name was, hadn't stepped in front of him.

In the morning Beowulf walked into the hall and to the window. The sun was just beginning to rise. He stared at its beauty, enjoying the distraction for a moment, but the bright sun reminded him of the girl in the shop. He looked down and smiled at the memory, then he looked up, and what he saw made him think he was dreaming. There in a tree, sat the girl. Beowulf was so overwhelmed with emotion at the sight of her, that he didn't even notice how odd it was that she was sitting in a tree early in the morning. He stared at her and noticed that she was drawing a picture. He suddenly wondered what she would draw, and wanted a closer look at it.

Beowulf left the hall, in pretence to go to the stables. He walked across the yard and tried not to watch her, but couldn't help but watch and see if she noticed him. Frea did not; she was so focused on her drawing, that she was only focused on that. Beowulf was dismayed by this, but he continued to walk to the stables, and leaned against the barn to watch her. No one else was around, except one person, the queen Hygd. She could never sleep well, since her son had died, and so she went to her window. She saw Beowulf gazing at something; she followed his gaze and saw Frea. Hygd knew Frea, because she had made several of her dress. Hygd went back into her chambers with an idea.

Beowulf continued to stare at her. She seemed perfect in every way. Her swift and precise movements as she continued to sketch, the way the gentle breeze blew her hair from her face, everything about her awed him. He did not realize that an hour had already passed. Frea then finished her drawing and began to climb down the tree. In order to do this she tossed it down onto the ground to free her hands. At this time Beowulf got a glimpse at the picture. It is a picture of the mountains with a flower from the tree at the edge of it. Beowulf thought that it was the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. It was so talented and beautiful. He was sad when she picked it up and began to walk into the town. He watched her go to a well and proceeds to wash her face and hands. She then walked into the village and was headed for her little shop. He watched her until she had passed from his vision. He was sad to see her leave, but his heart was warmed by the few precious minutes he had to look at her.

Frea was extremely surprised when a Queen Hygd's handmaiden arrived and gave her one of her necklaces as well as an invitation to sit with her in the hall for dinner tonight. Frea didn't know how to respond to this. She decided she could not refuse the kind queen, but did not look forward to the idea of randomly coming into the hall after years of never entering it. She looked at the necklace that she had received. It had a gold chain with a diamond in the middle. She looked at it for a moment, and went to the back of her shop where she kept dresses she saved for special occasions, and found a red one with gold embroidering on it. It was simple yet elegant, and brought out the necklace.

Frea was somewhat apprehensive about the evening. She knew that Beowulf would be there, and she still felt a strange surge of emotion whenever she thought of that one moment when they were looking into each other's eyes. Frea thought it was just because he was so handsome, because she didn't really know him so there was really no reason to like him. True, she had heard of his deeds, but what could she learn from that? Frea knew there was truly no chance that Beowulf would ever take an interest in her and she tried to dismiss it, but found that she could not, and the thought of Beowulf ending up with Tellea or Lina infuriated her for some reason.

Frea felt very strange and out of place when she walked to the hall for dinner. She felt like everyone was watching her, and everyone was. No one had ever expect her to ever come to dine in the great hall with the rest of the town. Tellea quickly rushed up to her and exclaimed how excited she was to finally see her come to the great hall. This made Frea more at ease, but she still didn't feel comfortable here. When she entered Hygd's handmaiden came up to her and told Frea to follow her to where the queen sat. The girls always sat to the edges of the room, and the men took the middle, but Hygd sat to the direct right of Beowulf's chair, at the head of the girls' tables. Frea sat to the right of her, and Tellea and Lina sat across from her. She felt more comfortable because she was surrounded by people she knew. All these people she knew because they have ordered from her before.

"Thank you for accepting my invitation" Hygd said as she sat gracefully down next to Frea.

"It was very kind of you to invite me, since I usually don't eat here."

"A fact that saddens me," Hygd replied, "You must come and sit with us more often."

"Oh yes Frea, we do enjoy your company!" Tellea chimed in.

"Tell us stories of your grandfather Frea, you know we love them! Perhaps Hygd would even be amused by them." Lina said.

"Oh yes, your grandfather was a German was he not? I remember hearing songs of how he fought with my husband's father, and how he finally gave up, and surrendered to us. And after 10 years in prison he finally appealed to the King and asked if he could remain here. A very strange situation, but it is good that it resulted in you becoming part of our community."

"Thank you my lady." Frea responded. "It is indeed strange, I remember my father telling me stories of Germania tales." Frea sat back with a smile at the memory of her father. He was such a strong yet loving man, and she missed him dearly.

At that time, Beowulf entered the hall. Everyone immediately stood up and waited for him to sit at his throne. Once everyone was seated the meal was set before everyone. The men were rough and rowdy, which slightly disturbed Frea. She noticed how freely the beer flowed, and made a note to ignore it if it was ever passed to her. She wanted to maintain whatever sense she had left. After that instruments were brought out, and the tables were cleared and many men and women began dancing. Frea continued to sit with Hygd, although Tellea and Lina were dancing.

Beowulf had not noticed the fact that she was there until after Tellea dropped her goblet and bent down to pick it up. After she bent down he could finally see her, and he thought that he was hallucinating, she was so beautiful. He found himself glancing her way often, and Frea noticed this, and whenever they caught each other's gaze she felt such a fluttering in her heart.

Once the dancing had begun, Beowulf sat at his throne and watched the first dance. It was an intricate pattern of lifts and steps that was all around the fire, so if you were off slightly, something might catch on fire. It was odd, but it added an extra thrill to it, which the Geats liked. After the first dance was done Beowulf got up, and all the girls stared at him, with hopeful eyes, all except Frea. She and Hygd were in an interesting discussion on treasure giving Kings and on how it was so necessary in order to rule a kingdom well. Beowulf walked over to Hygd, and looked at her with a pleading expression that she understood.

"Hello Beowulf," Hygd said as the music started up again, "would you care to join us, we are having a discussion on how it is good to give gifts to the people."

"I would love to join you." Beowulf said as he sat in the chair Lina had previously occupied, "but first tell me this lady's name, and why I have not seen her at the hall before."

"This is Frea, and why don't you join us at the hall."

"I'm sorry my lady, but I feel out of place here among these people."

"Nonsense, you are always welcome here."

"Thank you my lady." Frea said and looked blushed slightly, she noticed that Beowulf was staring at her.

"Beowulf I am feeling tired this evening, I believe I shall retire early." Hygd said, although this was not true.

"Rest well my queen." He said and stood as she left the room. He sat down again and noticed how Frea looked slightly uncomfortable; he wanted to find a way to ease her. "So tell me Frea, what you do in the village."

"I own a small shop bear the center of town where I make and repair clothing, the Lady Hygd has ordered from me before, and I have made several dresses for her."

"You must have extreme talent if Hygd has taken notice of you." At this she blushed and felt she had bragged, and wished she had been more humble.

"Thank you for your compliments," she said, "but it is a late night and I woke up early this morning so I think I should go home as well." Frea just wanted to leave this hall, this whole evening had just been awkward for her, and now that Beowulf was talking with her, she felt like everyone was staring, she just wanted to get out of there.

"Of course," Beowulf said with dismay at her withdrawal, and tried to find some way to keep her here. "But first would you dance with me?"

"I cannot deny my King," she said, and he was dismayed by that. Beowulf didn't want her to accept because he was King. Beowulf then led her to the dance floor, and he signaled the musicians to start up again. Frea was nervous, although she knew how to dance; she had never actually done it by the fire before, and the fact that Beowulf's hand was in her made her tremble. Beowulf sensed this, and tried to find a way to make more comfortable. So when they began to dance, he made sure to keep a distance from the fire, so as not to put her anywhere near it. Frea seemed slightly focused mainly on the steps, and Beowulf was intensely focused on her eyes and how the fire made them shimmer. He hadn't realized that they were close to the fire, and Frea at that exact moment tripped and the hem of her skirt caught on fire. She immediately screamed and grabbed a cup of water and put it out, she was not harmed, but everyone was staring at her and laughing. Frea began to cry and ran out of the hall; Beowulf began to follow her, to make sure she was alright.

Once outside in the night he looked around to try and see her. He heard the sound of weeping and followed that. Beowulf went over a hill and saw her trembling against a tree in the moonlight. He ran up to her, but she heard him coming and quickly went behind the tree, and then swiftly climbed it and hid in its branches. Once Beowulf reached the tree, he could not see her. Frea didn't want to see him or anyone after that humiliating scene.

"Frea!" Beowulf called, he sounded concerned, but he probably just came out to laugh at her. "Frea, are you alright? Please Frea, where did you go?"

Frea sat in the tree for a moment, looking at him, and decided to see what he would do. "Up here," she said. Beowulf jumped at hearing her voice and looked up and saw her sitting against the trunk of the tree on a branch. He wondered at the fact that she had climbed up there so swiftly.

"Are you alright? Did you get burned at all?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, although her pride had been burnt along with her dress. "Thank you for your concern, but if you don't mind," she said as she jumped down, "I would prefer to go home, and I don't want to see anyone in that hall ever again!" She said and began to weep again and run away. "Including you!" She knew the chance she took at shouting this at the king, but her emotions were in such turmoil over the humiliation that she didn't really care.

"Don't say that," he said sincerely.

"Please, just go away!" She said and ran off into the town, and was dismayed to hear Beowulf's heavy footsteps as he followed her.

"Please Frea, I don't blame you for what happened, It was my fault that you tripped over my foot, I should have been watching out for you!" He cried out after her. This made her stop by the well.

"Why are you so concerned about a singed dress of a poor seamstress?" She asked with sincere curiosity, she wondered if he felt the same thing she did whenever they locked eyes. Beowulf paused at this question, and debated on how to answer it.

"All my people concern me," he said.

"So you would come chasing after Tellea if she burned her dress and ran home?"

"…No" he answered honestly.

"Then why come after me, you don't even know me."

"Because…because Tellea is just another one of the normal girls of this town, but you, you are so strange." Frea's expression dropped, and Beowulf realized what a blunder he had made, "strange in a good way!" he said hastily. "You are more graceful than anyone else I've ever seen. You keep to yourself which is what no one ever does, it seems now at days everyone has to meddle in everyone else's business."

"I know I am different, but why would that make you come after me?" Beowulf had never found himself at a loose of courage ever in his life. He had a moment to tell her what he truly thought about her and how beautiful she was, and how he wished to be with her and protect her always, yet he found that he could not.

"I'm glad that you are well," he said, dodging the question, "I hope this does not dampen your opinion of the great hall, I hope to see you there again tomorrow."

"I'd rather not, but thank you for your concern" Frea said politely, and then ran off into the night back to her small shop and to the quiet privacy of her own home where she could truly weep over her humiliation and embarrassment. She couldn't believe that Beowulf had finally taken notice of her, and what does she do? She trips and sets her dress on fire! Frea cried all night long, and into the next day, so that when Tellea and Lina came to the shop again the next day, they found the doors locked and it dark inside, and the room in the back where Frea slept closed tight.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a fortnight. There was still no word from Frea, even Hygd began to get agitated about Frea's well being. Beowulf was out of spirits at the great hall that night. He knew how long it had been, he knew where she was most likely to be, what he didn't know is why he was still sitting in this setting while the only person of interest was not here.

Beowulf soon departed the great hall and made up his mind to go after Frea. Alone. He swiftly grabbed his sword, but did not bother putting on any armor, and collected some food into a bag. He headed swiftly and silently to the stables, but then felt the burden of the crown hit him hard with guilt. _I can't just leave without telling anyone_, he thought, _it would be irresponsible, and unfair to everyone_. Yet he didn't want to return to the great hall to inform anybody, so instead he got some paper and swiftly scribbled a few lines than found a servant. He informed her to deliver this letter to queen Hygd as soon as she was awake the following morning, the servant curtsied and walked off.

Beowulf swiftly saddled and bridled his horse. He then mounted it, and galloped off in the direction of the mountains. Hopefully he would find Frea, however there were many acres of forest in the mountains. He knew he could not stay away from his kingdom for long, and prayed to the gods that he might be fortunate enough to find Frea quickly.

Frea sat besides the river in perfect peace and content. It was late, and the stars were shinning brilliantly in the sky. She looked up at them, and thought of Germania, although she had never seen it for herself, she often wondered about it. Her father had told her stories of people who could read the will of the gods in the stars. She looked at them in wonder, and wished she knew how to read them. After looking at them for a while her head began to ache. She had fallen off a tree and had hit her head that afternoon. She quickly went to the stream and looked at her reflection.

The stream was quiet and soothing. Its noise had always been able to put her to sleep. She looked down and saw a great amount of blood around the wound. She calmly splashed water over it to clean it. The water stung, but at the same time, felt very comforting. She had a bandage in her bag that she kept with her when she went into the woods. Yet before placing it, she retrieved some oddly shaped leaves. She grounded them, and placed them on the wound. Then she swiftly placed the bandage on her head to cover up the wound. Snug and secure, the pain began to cease. A head wound wasn't that big of a problem. She looked down again at her reflection, her blue eyes shinning in the reflection of stream, and her blond hair shinning around her head.

It was then that she saw another reflection; it looked most like a man. Frea could not tell who it was, but was startled and turned to look if anyone was there, but she was alone. Frea looked intently at him, and to her he seemed familiar, yet unknown. Close, yet distant. She didn't know what to make of it, until she decided that bump on the head was worse than she thought it was, and resigned herself to sleep. Although her last glance at the figure reminded her of Beowulf.

_Beowulf_, she thought, as she snuggled up against a willow tree, _what a man. He is both impressively powerful and incredibly handsome. Yet what does that matter. Who is he? I have only had one dance with him. And that was hardly a memorable experience. _She blushed, thinking of how her skirt caught on fire. She then resolved to stop thinking of him, but could not. Sleep finally captured her as she thought of the glance they had held at her shop.

Beowulf had been riding for only a few hours, when he suddenly realized his foolishness at coming after Frea at night. He did not know where he was, or where Frea was, and cursed his lack of patients. Beowulf rode on for a bit, until he found a small cave. He directed his horse towards it and found it was big enough to lodge him for the night. He dismounted, took off the saddle and bridle and tied his horse to a tree limb, and went into the cave. He looked about for a bit until he spotted the remains of the fire. His heart began to beat faster, had Frea built this fire? Was he so close to finding her? He looked down to discover that the fire was a few days old, and remember the rain that had occurred a few nights ago. She must have come in here for shelter. He decided that this was as good a place as any to spend the night, and laid down on the ground, and slept with peaceful hope of finding Frea the next day.

Frea awoke peacefully, and felt very relaxed. She began to sit up, but suddenly wish she hadn't, because the pain from her head suddenly increased in degree. She knew the worst thing to do with pain was to cater in to it, and she forced herself to sit up. She removed the bandage to find that only a bit of blood was on it, which meant the bleeding had stopped. That was good. She looked at the river, and decided to bathe. She removed her clothes, and entered the river. She felt very relaxed, and the water now soothed her head. She cleaned the wound thoroughly.

Frea then got out of the river and dressed in fresh clothing. She always brought two dresses with her. She went about the task of cleaning the first one in the river and cleaned the bandages as well, and placed them to dry on the willow. She left them there with no concern, and proceeded to where she knew she would find breakfast.

Beowulf awoke suddenly, and in a foul mood. Sleeping on rocks will do that to some people. He rose, rubbing his aching neck, and rummaged through the food he had brought. He grabbed a loaf of bread, and began to eat it. In the middle he wished he had thought to bring something to drink, but figured he could find water.

After he ate, he saddled his horse that was enjoying the fresh grass of the woods. He did not mount, however, instead he looked to ground. He was not disappointed; there he found a pair of woman's tracks, leading away from the cave. The previous rain had made it easier for them to be seen. He led his horse and followed the tracks carefully.

It was about mid afternoon when he came upon a stream. He felt relief in finding water and immediately began to drink. The water was fresh and good, and splashed some on his face. He then noticed a willow tree, and retrieving an apple from his bag, sat by the river with his feet in the cool water. It was then that he looked up and saw something white.

It was a bandage. Next to it was a brown dress. He stood up and looked at it for a few moments, and then noticed a stain of blood on it. Sudden fear leapt into his heart. _Blood!_ He thought. _And a dress! These must be Frea's, and she must be injured!_ He then felt a pang of panic and fear, and looked about for some tracks. On the ground next to the willow he saw an impression of a woman; _Frea must have slept here_, he thought. He continued looking and saw a pair of tracks heading North West into the mountains. The tracks were faint but there, and they were fresh. He followed them in quick pursuit, every step making his heart beat faster and his fear increase.

Frea followed the trail she had made herself. It led around the forest in the most convenient way possible. She followed it to small clearing in the forest. In that clearing sat a comfortable little house, happily situated among the trees. Along the path leading up to the door were flowers, so beautifully tended. The flowers continued around the house to the back, where there were several squares of dirt with all kinds of food growing from them: berries, peas, carrots, tomatoes, and lettuce etc. A little farther on beyond the house was a small barn, in which an older woman sat, milking a cow, as chickens clucked around her. Frea walked up to the door of the barn and said quite happily, "Good morning!"

The old woman jumped at her voice, then turned and joy spread across her face. She got up and went to Frea and embraced her tenderly. When she released her, she saw the cut on her head. "Oh darling!" said she, looking at Frea with concern, "what happened to you?"

"It's nothing Mother." Frea replied. "I just fell out of a tree."

"You do love to climb." Said her mother, with a small smile of pride, "but you must be more careful, that looks dreadful dear!"

Frea just smiled, and began to help her mother by feeding the chickens. Her mother protested, and said she must not do work, with an injury like that, and told Frea that she should lay down for a while. Frea simply smiled and continued to feed the chickens, and her mother knowing knew better and continued milking the cow. Her mother was the obvious source of Frea's blond hair, and bright blue eyes. The resemblance was extraordinary. However, there were strands of gray from here and there, though not too noticeable. And she had the wrinkles of a woman who had smiled most of her life. Her mother was very strongly built, and yet still possessed a great deal of beauty in her smile.

"Did you sleep by the stream again?" Her mother asked with a smile.

"Yes. How did you guess?"

"Your hair is all wet; you always swim after you sleep there." Like any mother, she could read her child perfectly. She smiled for another moment, and then asked Frea, very seriously:

"Darling, you know I love you visiting me, but isn't it time for you to return to the town?" Frea began to collect eggs from the chickens and said nothing for a while.

"I'm not sure I want to return….anymore." Frea said, turning away.

"Really?" said her mother, "Once things get interesting you want to just turn your back on it all? I want to see you married some day Frea. And you can't do that by coming up here all the time!

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Frea asked teasing.

"Yes! As a matter of fact I am! It is my duty as a mother to ensure your happiness. Yes I see you smile all the time up here, but I know you, you're mind is elsewhere, pondering other places, and…other people." Her mother's voice suddenly got very serious. Frea knew who she was talking about, but kept her head turned away all the same.

"You _can_ tell can't you?" her mother asked her, "you can tell that he is attracted to you."

"Attracted to me?" Frea said loudly, "How could he be attracted to me, he barely knows me!" Her emotions flaring up for an instant, "All that has occurred was only one glance and one night. How could any serious attraction have occurred over the course of that time? Do I know who he is? No! And does he know who I am? No! Then how could there be any attraction between him and me?"

"Darling, men are attracted to woman first by her looks, and it is only good fortune if he finds her character as charming." Frea couldn't believe it, the idea seemed silly to her. Yet she thought back to the fluttering of her heart when she saw him for the first time, and realized there might be something to it.

"Alright mother," she said after a long pause, "I will return the day after tomorrow."

"Very well dear," her mother said, raising from her chair carrying the bucket of milk she had gathered. "Now come inside and I'll fix you breakfast. And you must let me look at that cut on your head!"

"In a minute mother, I'll just fed the sheep and be right in."

Beowulf knew he was lost. He knew it, and he cursed himself for it. He looked about. He thought he had been following a trail, but evidently it was a false one. He realized how little he knew about the woods. He was sure there were countless trails leading to nowhere, and he was stupid enough to follow one. The sun was starting to set, and he had not one bit of luck, other than finding the stream.

Beowulf than found himself at a loss, mounted his horse, and began to head back in the direction of the stream.

Frea had returned once again to the stream. She retrieved her dress and bandages, and sat by the bank for a while, in peace, simply thinking. She thought of what her life was, she knew she had a choice before her. Go home, or stay. She had promised her mother that she would go, but she began double guessing herself. What was there for her, down in the village? She only went there to work and get her mother supplies she needed. What if she just didn't return? Would anybody notice?

_I doubt it_. She thought, _No one notices me there. The only people I've really met are Tellea and Lina, and what are they there for other than simply to order new dresses. Although, wait, Queen Hygd was very nice to me. She was civil, which is more than what most people are around there. Ugh, what a vulgar culture!_ Frea recalled how boisterous the men had become that one evening that she had been at the great hall. Then her thoughts went once again to Beowulf. Would he notice her absence? She did not know why, but somehow that mattered to her greatly.

She looked down at the river, listening to it flow happily on its course. After a few moments she arose, and was about to return to the house when something caught her eye. It was an odd pair of tracks leading towards the river, and away from it again. It looked like horse hooves. Frea had heard of wild horse around these parts, but these prints were different. They had shoes on their feet! That could only mean one thing, a horse from the town had made it this far into the woods, and worse, someone could have come with it. She began to panic. Never before had anyone discovered her secret sanctuary! It felt to her like an intrusion of privacy.

Frea looked at the tracks, and then to the North, at the mountains. She knew what she had to do. She silently removed from her bag, a dagger.

Frea quickly and quietly walked through the forest. She was wearing a green dress, and blended in with the foliage quite easily. She tied her hair back, and began looking. Frea felt fear behind every corner, and every tree. _Oh Thor! _She beseeched the gods, _Lend me your strength! I do not want everyone invading my sanctuary!_ She controlled her roiling emotions, however, and looked calmly through the forest for the object of her hunt.

She continued like that until the sun's light was spent. Frea looked around again briefly, than gave up, and headed home. It wasn't too far to her mother's house, yet she still walked cautiously with her dagger drawn.

Frea soon reached her mothers house to find that her mother had lit torches like she did every night, in order to help Frea return. Once she saw them, she put her knife away (for she did not want to alarm her mother) and immediately extinguish all the light around the house. Inside her mother gave her a puzzled look.

"Why did you put out the torches darling?"

"Mother, when I went back to the river, I found on its banks the tracks of a horse from the town. My fear is that someone might be up here in the woods, and I don't want them finding this place." Frea told her mother, as she began to shut the windows and draw the curtains.


End file.
